


Not by Choice, But Perhaps by Fate

by SparklingSoul



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, College AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, HellStarWeek, HellStarWeek2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingSoul/pseuds/SparklingSoul
Summary: |College AU for Day Two of HellStar Week| Zari Tarazi is paired up with John Constantine for a psych project, and although they weren't each other's first choice, they just might end up being more than classmates.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Not by Choice, But Perhaps by Fate

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, Im sorry for disappearing. Life got in the way (seriously..ugh). Anyway, im back at school now so im still busy but id like to make time to write. I at least wanted to post something for HellStar week (yesss) so this is for day two. ITS SHORT I KNOW, but i had to post somehting and ive already started the next chapter so ha. Btw i may have inserted my actual psych prof hehe.

"Okay, for this project I want you all to form groups of two or three. Remember, this is a semester long project so whoever you choose, you'll be stuck with them for fifteen weeks," the woman laughs.

Zari groans internally. She hates group projects. Everyone hates group projects. It's so much easier to just do everything herself. That way, everything can be exactly how she wants it, with no one to mess it up or slack off.

So why do so many professors insist on having them?

"I'll give you a few minutes to find your partners," her professor continues.

Unfortunately, Zari doesn't have any friends in the class to serve as a default partner for assignments, which means she'll have to team up with someone random. 

Zari plasters on her classic smile as she turns to the girl beside her, "Do you want to be-"

The girl ignores her and begins speaking to the person on her other side.

Zari doesn't t let her smile falter for more than a moment before she simply turns to the girl on her left side.

Same results.

Okay.

All the girls hate her. That's nothing new.

It's probably for being so gorgeous and having the natural ability to get whatever she wants, especially from men. She smirks at the thought, but it quickly slips off her face. It still hurt.

She glances around. It seems like everyone is already partnered up and chatting away.

Great.

She _despises_ group projects.

"Zari," Professor Metz' voice breaks through her thoughts, "do you not have a partner?"

"No,' she admits through her teeth, but quickly speaks her next words with hope, "but I actually work better alone, I don't mind."

_Please._

"Ah!" Metz ignores the proposal, her gaze fixed on the left corner of back row of the class, "You can pair up with John, it looks like he doesn't have a partner yet."

Zari turns around in her chair to follow Metz' gaze. It leads to the other lonely loser in the class; a scruffy guy with his jacket hood pulled up who doesn't look bothered by being no one's pick. In fact, she wonders if he's even aware that the class was asked to partner up for their project, given the fact that he's intently focused on drawing on his hand.

Ugh, John. Metz really was scraping the bottom of the barrel. 

Zari has him in another one of her classes and has seen him around campus and at enough parties to know that he unnerves her. He's always either being creepy by himself or flirting with someone (guys and girls alike) in an over-the-top way. And despite being somewhat of a loner, from the way he makes wisecracks from the back of the classroom or snarky comments under his breath when walking by, its clear that he thought himself to be better than everyone else. She could smell the overpowering stench of his ego from the front row.

"Wonderful, it all works out. Go on and take a seat next to him," Metz directs her before moving on to a student with their hand raised.

'This is fine. Its gonna be fine' Zari thinks to herself as she collects her belongings and makes her way to the back row.

The seat next to John is already vacant (surprise, surprise), so she sits right down.

"Hi, I'm Zari," she offers with a smile, "It looks like we're gonna be partners."

By last resort. 

By being the only two kids no one wanted as their partner. 

By being the rejects.

John stops what he's doing for a moment to meet her eyes before going back to writing on his hand without a word.

Now that she's close to him, Zari can see what it is that he's been drawing (he makes no effort to block it from view). All across his palm is a large pentagram in black ink.

'That's not creepy at all' she thinks.

"You know, when someone introduces themself to you, its generally expected that you do so in return," she chides the rude young man.

"I'm John." He doesn't even bother to cease his drawing this time.

Zari clenches her jaw and puts a strained smile on her lips.

_This is going to be a long semester._


End file.
